goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Susie Carmichael gets grounded for trying to marry Miguel Rivera
Transcript Part 1: The Lion Guard discovers what Favian Mendoza did/Favian Mendoza the terrorist *1st, 2018 *(We see Kion, Bunga, Beshte, Ono, Fuli, Mtoto, Kambuni, Gumba, Kwato, and Shauku on the computer. They are taking turns playing Roblox) *Mtoto: Wow, this is a nice day playing Roblox without any troublemaker bothering us. *Phone rings, Ono picks up the phone *Ono: Hello? *Mr. Mendoza: (On the phone) Hi, this is Mr. Mendoza. I want you guys to come to my house quick because Favian Mendoza did something pornographic again! *Ono: Favian did what? Oh my god he's so gonna get it! So we'll beat his bottom! *Mr. Mendoza: Thanks, goodbye. *hangs up *Ono: Hey guys! *Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Mtoto, Kambuni, Gumba, Kwato, and Shauku: (Together) What? *Ono: Favian Mendoza, has done it again! He did something pornographic, let's go to Favian's house and see what he did. *Lion Guard leaves the Lakeside *to: Favian Mendoza's house *Kion: This is where Favian Mendoza is. *(The Lion Guard enters Favian Mendoza's house and saw his dad, Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates and the Babylon Rogues angry as Favian Mendoza is shocked) *Fuli: What did Favian do this time? *Mr. Mendoza: He drew pornographic pictures and drew a penis on the wall when Mr. Dallas told him no and he told him to burn in hell. *Kambuni: Favian, drew a penis on the wall?! Now Annet Myer has to cover it up with white paint! *Gumba: What else did you do young man? *Favian Mendoza: Um! (X50) *Shauku: Tell the truth before we get The King Of The Monsters to beat you up! *Favian Mendoza: I............Killed..........Azura.......from.........Fire.........Emblem.........Fates and....I....killed 40 million people.....! *Shimano and his friends and classmates and the Lion Guard became shocked and mega furious with fire in their eyes as Wave the Swallow began crying in her game voice *Mr. Mendoza: OH!! (X40) Favian Mendoza, how dare you kill Azura? Thanks to you, without Azura, now the Lakeside is going to be put in danger of being destroyed by the Land of Make-Believe and its remaining allies are going to continuously attack everyday! *Kion: Even worse, North Korea and China will launch an all out invasion on the Pride Lands and the Lakeside! Part 2: Favian Mendoza misbehaves at Azura's funeral/Favian Mendoza's stuff gets demolished and his pet box jellyfish gets killed *Church *(The next morning) *(March 2, 2018) Part 3 Finale: Teach Favian Mendoza a lesson/Favian Mendoza gets arrested *Blue91233: *YankieDude5000: *Sarah West: *Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. *Mimirin Midorihara: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. We still hate you for getting strongly expelled from school by breaking Mrs. Stevenson's leg on February 24, 2018! *Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. All of your videos have gone too far! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. We hate you and we hate your videos! *Ramurin Makiba: *Takeshi Ishida: *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. *Asako Kageyama: *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. You have gone way too far! *Satomi Hiroyuki: *Monta Kimura: *Yasuko Minamoto: *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. I know what you did to my friends! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. When are you going to stop looking up porn and killing people? *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. You are not coming to my 10th birthday party along with Tamasaburo Hyodo, Tomiko Hyodo and Ramurin Makiba's 10th birthday parties tomorrow! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka and I agree with Sakurako Koinuma. She said that you are so not invited to her 10th birthday party along with Tomiko Hyodo, Tamasaburo Hyodo and Ramurin Makiba's 10th birthday parties this Hinamatsuri! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. We told Santa Claus that you're not getting anything for Christmas for the rest of your life!! *Rei Kobayashi: *Mario: *Luigi: *Wario: *Yoshi: *Princess Peach: I'm Peach. Like I said to Harry Forshew in 2015: If you made a grounded video out of me, you will be sent to Mental People's Home! *Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy. If you destroy Peach's castle, I will wham you with my frying pan! *Toad: I'm Toad. I'm still 100% way better than you! *Toadette: *Toadsworth: Category:Favian Mendoza's grounded days